Mile High
by Nonnihil Scelestus
Summary: Just a little different take on the events of Yankee White.


Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS, naturally, or else would I really be writing all this fanfic?

Spoilers: Yankee White

Dedication: Pealee, who shares my love of the yummy-ness of the this episode, and of Mark Harmon in general. This one is for you.

**Mile High**

When the call came in about the dead Captain on Air Force One, he was working on his boat. He had yet another divorce under his belt and was thinking of swearing off women altogether, especially ones that liked sports. Tony had called him in for their case, and he wasn't expecting much in the way of agents on the plane, only a battle between his boss and the other agencies over jurisdiction. He certainly hadn't expected her.

The minute Gibbs stepped onto the plane, he noticed her. He wasn't sure what drew his attention to her, as she wasn't his normal type. She wasn't a redhead, but she was beautiful, he had to give her that. He liked the way she glared when he openly appraised her. He liked that way she looked completely. There was something about her that made his injured heart and battered pride want to take a chance on love again. He could see that she was more than she appeared. She was intriguing, and he liked that in a woman.

When they had the plane in the air, he found he liked her even more because she threatened to shoot him. His previous wives liked to smack him with sports equipment when they were angry. This woman would just flat out kill him. That threat fit him more than any of his wives ever had, and he wasn't even with her. But the more he thought about her, the more he wanted to see her in a social situation. She would be a stunner in a red dress, with her dark hair. He could see them dancing, or somewhere outdoors where the sun played over her hair and skin. Or naked on a rug by the fire, or better still sunbathing on his boat, when it was finished. He shook himself free of thoughts about her. He still had work to do.

Later when he found out about her boyfriend, he felt so jealous. How could someone like her not belong to him? She was wonderful, and she deserved someone so much more complex than this Major she was currently seeing and talking about. Ducky happened to glance at his face and see the tension there as he stared down at the agent. He sighed and shook his head. There was no hope for his friend Jethro. And the young lady had no idea what she would miss out on with him. He left them alone and went to talk with Tony. When they were on final approach, a call came in for her. He asked if she would like him to answer it for her. Her response was so feisty. He liked her even more. He watched her get up and walk toward the cockpit to take the call. He wanted to take her in his arms and pull her down with him on that couch. She was so spirited and he didn't want to let her out of his sight. He could visualize them doing so many things together, most of them illegal in such a public place, like an airplane. Then they were landing the plane and they went their separate ways.

Agent Todd sat in the restaurant with her boyfriend. He looked at her sadly. He knew that look on her face. She had just told him that they couldn't see each other anymore. He'd asked her if she was sure and she'd given him the look. She was sure, and she was determined. He could honestly say that they hadn't really been together. They'd gone out a few times, slept together a few times, but there wasn't a spark between them. There wasn't enough to build a relationship with each other. He watched her and the way her eyes lit up when he asked his if there was someone else. She smiled sadly and nodded, her thoughts turning inward. When he'd stepped onto Air Force One, he was silent. He let the M.E. take the lead, but he wasn't what he appeared to be. He had mystery and charm in spades and from the moment she'd told him she was destined to shoot him, she'd wanted nothing more than to discover all of his secrets. The Major silently hoped that the man knew how lucky he was.

Gibbs was back on Air Force One. He had even said please to get there. He knew Tony, Abby, and Ducky had been shocked when that little used word crossed his lips. It probably telegraphed exactly how he felt about the woman next to him, more than anything else did. He was with her, when he got the call about her boyfriend dying. He pulled her into the bathroom and told her. The agent in him was harsh, harsher than necessary, but she cried sincere tears over the man, so he apologized. She told him they weren't together, hadn't really been in the first place, but that she had broken it off with him. He felt his heart flutter in his chest. Normally he wouldn't be so impulsive, but she felt so right in his arms, so he kissed her. She wrapped her arms around him and returned the kiss. She'd never felt such passion in a single kiss. He felt so right against her. She didn't want to let go. His kiss was a verification of the feelings she'd felt upon seeing him.

Their passion escalated and she could feel him pressing against her insistently. He pulled back from her as much as he could in the small bathroom. She looked up at him, breathless and aroused. He dove in again, tasting her lips. She reached down and clawed at his belt, grazing him in the process. He hissed into her mouth, before running his hands down to her hips. He worked her slacks down. They dropped to the floor and she kicked one leg free. She managed to get his pants open and pushed his boxers away with them. He stood proud and throbbing before her. He reached for her, pulling her into him and kissed her again, his arousal between them. He lifted her up and she wrapped her legs around him. He pushed her back against the wall and entered her in one swift movement, burying himself to the hilt. He covered her mouth with his and swallowed her cry. He thrust slowly at first then increased speed. They were both panting. He could feel his release building along with hers. He kissed her again to silence her cries as they came together.

They stayed together for another minute before he eased out of her. She whimpered a little at the loss of him. They put their clothes back in order and she straightened her hair. He looked her over, words of shame hanging on his tongue, but unable to be voiced. He wanted to tell her that he wasn't prone to having quickies in airplane bathrooms, and that he wanted more than that with her. The words stuck like glue in his mouth. She looked up at him, a smirk, not unlike his own, plastered across her lips. She knew what he wanted to tell her. She could read it in his eyes. She nodded to him in understanding. He gave her one last kiss before they rejoined the rest of the people on the flight. Once he was in his seat, he had to smirk over their incident in the bathroom. He'd never intended to join the Mile High Club, and told her so. She blushed and laughed as well.

One threat to the President and the death of a terrorist later, he was on his way away from CIA Headquarters. He mused over her resignation from the Secret Service. She called to him. He hadn't known she was behind him, so he stopped and waited for her. He told her that she had a job at NCIS if she wanted it. She looked pleased and kissed him. He felt like he could do anything if she was by his side, and more, he could feel his heart come alive again. He threw an arm around her shoulders and invited her home with him.


End file.
